


X

by TheRoseDrew



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Mentions of Rape, Animalistic Behavior, Biting, Bri Goes Into Rut, But it didnt happen, Danny Sexbang Is An Omega, Failing Bombs, In-Universe Ninja Sex Party, In-Universe Ninja Ship Party, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Forced Mating, Ninja Brian Is An Alpha, Ninja Ship Party, Rimming, a+ tagging, okay more like c- tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: Danny Sexbang is an omega. Unlike most omegas in his city, he embraces it. Ninja Brian follows him along every path of life to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid.Oh, and they're mated.





	

Being an omega meant a lot of things for Danny Sexbang. It mostly just meant he couldn't knock anyone up which was inherently a gift and nothing more. All women of all walks of life got a little Danny-Love with little to no direct consequences besides falling completely in love with him (not that that wouldn't have happened anyway.) He owed it all to his womb which made sure his sperm was useless and his eggs weren't.

Being an omega meant other things too, though they were mostly insignificant. Like needing to be ferociously knotted once or twice every two months which used to mean awkward talks between buddies that developed into a routine "Today?" And "Yeah, if you have the time", and a generally insatiable libido. (Not insatiable. In fact, his hyperactive sex drive could be cured by taking a doctor prescribed, thick knot twice a week, even a very small one. He'd just rather knot. [Bu-dum tsss.]) Being an omega also meant being a little weaker, a little scrawnier and smaller. While Danny did skew that stereotype just a bit, he was built like he was made to be bent over. He didn't mind; girls thought it was cute.

All in all, being an omega was just another thing Danny Sexbang was, another thing he can acknowledge a little less than he should and be intermittently affected by negatively. Except for one itty, bitty, teeny, tiny, little bonus that haunted him day and night without fail. Literally.

"Ninja Brian!" Danny called out, wiggling pathetically in an effort to both escape his restraints and be easily noticed, "over here!" Brian had eyes on him in a second, and then hands. He moved with such speed and agility, it seemed as soon as Brian touched him, the rope tied around his hands just fell away. Once he was free, Brian took half a second to inspect him not-so-closely before forking Danny up bridal style and booking it out of the building that was to explode in 8...7...

Brian was steaming. Danny could feel it. His touch was literally hot from pure resentfulness, but his aura as well had darkened even more, if it was possible. "Ninja Brian, I know this seems bad, but don't be mad that she tried to blow me up. She's just very shy and doesn't know how to express her feelings. I'm willing to forgive her." 6...5...

Brian looked at him like he was completely and utterly stupid (something Brian couldn't help but believe sometimes.) Instead of yelling at him telepathically, which Ninja Brian would should have done, he shifted Danny's weight to one arm so he could cup and gently stroke Danny's face. His eyes were still hard and bloodthirsty despite his gentle actions, they dared Danny to deny him. He would have, but his voice of complaint and 'This isn't the time for sweet and raw affection, Ninja Brian! My lady may get the wrong idea!' was pushed aside by a the loud yelp Danny cried that ensued directly after Ninja Brian booked an abrupt turn and had to throw them both down under a sharp mass of destroyed metals, sliding them none too gently to the other side then launching himself back to his feet so they were less than ten feet from the entrance, their salvation. 4...3...

"Impressive, Ninja Brian," Danny wooped (and Brian visibly swelled with pride), "but we need to hurry, my lady is waiting for me. Run Brian, onward to victory!" ...2

"...and try to show up a little earlier next time, please." ...1

Brian threw them down to the ground as soon as the bomb was to go off. They were miraculously a few good feet from the opening of the building set to explode. Danny struggle against Brian as he was held down, until the ninja realized nothing was happening. He stopped, aggravated, and found surely the stupidly large building was still completely intact. Not only was this villain running around a bitch, but she was also an amatuer. She couldn't even make a small explosion.

Brian grimaced at her pathetic efforts and helped Danny to his feet. Despite being unexplainably pissed, he was tranquilized just a little by the fact that Danny had suffered no extreme injuries. He was a little dirty and had a scratch on his face that was probably a centimeter in length. His wrists were rope burned, but they had dealt with that time and time again. He was fine. He was fine.

Ninja Brian took a moment to animalistically nuzzle Danny's neck and face before taking his hand tightly and starting them on their way back home. Danny was certainly more than confused, but he allowed himself to be lead away. "Are we going to go look for her or wait for her to realize her love and come running back to me?"

_Next time we see her, I'll kill her._

"That's not fair, Ninja Brian!"

_She tried to kill you._

"She tried to kill a whole lot of other people, but you don't see them complaining."

_Because she succeeded, dipshit._

"There's no need for name calling!" Danny shot back ripping his hand away from Brian's in tantrum-esk defiance, "and you've killed me before. What's the difference?"

Brian stared at their detached hands, anger shooting through him like sparks of electricity. He was almost shaking, and Danny could tell when he looked at him that pulling away was the wrong thing to do. The omega in him forced him to recoil in fear. The intensity in Brian's eyes was silencing. His mouth was suddenly dry, his voice gone. Knowing the effect he had on Danny, Brian grabbed him again and lifted him into arms. He held their eye contact, challenging Danny to pull away again. He didn't.

They walked through the city in silence.

 _You're mine._ Brian said to him once they were nearing home, his "voice" ricocheting through Danny's mind, _That's the difference._

It wasn't a lie.

As soon as they got home, Ninja Brian kicked through the door and dropped Danny none too gently on the sofa. He disappeared in a burst of smoke a few seconds late. Danny was grateful for it, because he was wet. Brian had been practically oozing pheromones the whole walk home. Danny was unsure whether it had been on purpose or not, but it happened, and his body reacted. He wanted his clothes off.

Danny pulled his unitard down his shoulders, his skin instantly cooling as it meant the chilled air. He sighed at the feeling until the need for his legs to be free of their spandex death trap overpowered his brief relief. He fell back on the sofa to pull off the rest of his suit. And laid out on the couch as the relief washed over him. Not for long. He was hot, so hot.

Slick dribbled out of him as his body pulsed. He could feel it, deep inside him, like... like in his fucking soul or something. Brian wanted him too. It was more powerful than Danny's need, it drove his own. It was bold and suffocating and growing stronger by the second and-

"Oh," Danny breathed out into the air, "oh." Ninja Brian was in rut.

He shifted to stand and slick ran down his thighs. He hobbled uncomfortably to Brian's room and didn't bother knocking. He expected, hoped even to find Ninja Brian with his pants around his ankles, fucking his own hand and thinking of Danny, but alas, all he found was Ninja Brian brooding pensively at the wall as he tried to fight of his urges. Brian looked at him from over his shoulder. "Mate," Danny called(, and it was strange to say despite it's undeniability.) The ninja immediately stood up.

Danny chortled as Brian shoved him forcefully against the wall. He was really going to try to stick it out, even with his mate sitting directly down the hall. Even when they could feel each other. "Were you really going to just sit up here all day?" Danny smiled, the fire blazing over his skin once again. Brian led his hands to the edge of his mask, letting him tug it off. Danny dropped it to the floor dismissively and took his ninja in for a kiss. Sometimes he forgot how much better kissing Ninja Brian felt than kissing anyone else.

They fell down on the bed. Before this, before Ninja Brian and their forced mating, Danny didn't even know what a rut was. He was young, barely legal and running around the city abandoned. He had no family or friends, made no interactions with other people. When Brian's clan had forced him in and trained him to be a killer, he was uneducated in every way. He hardly knew what being an omega was, and he was one. Being mated to Brian was eye opening, even though the ninja refused to take him before, not without his consent. They had him watch sometimes, made him see how desperately Brian needed when in rut and how stupid it was for him that he didn't just rape Danny. Being mated, he felt it, he felt his pain. Brian vowed to break them out of there, and he vowed he would never put either of them through that again.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Danny whines. By now Brian is fingering him open, gentle and sweet like always. His scarred face unkempt in lust and mutual pleasure at seeing Danny fall apart on his fingers. He licks his lips as he says in his mind, _It was supposed to happen tomorrow._ Danny's eyes roll to the back of his head, whether it be from his lack of disbelief of Ninja Brian's statement or the fact that the ninja was now massaging his prostate, it doesn't matter.

His hole is leaking now, turning the sheets into a lake; His dick is drooling too. Brian takes hold of it, but it's not enough. Only one thing is worth anything when Danny gets like this. He can only form one syllable. "Knot," he all about howls, "knot, knot, knot, knot-"

Brian gets him. He flips them over. "Knot, knot, knot, alpha please!" Brian nods and makes a deep, purr-like sound in his chest as he bends over and sniffs Danny's hole intensely. He licks at it once, twice, and a third time, his purring intensifying as tasted Danny's hot slick. It ran down his chin as he lapped greedily at Danny's hole, and every drop that landed on the bed and not on his demanding tongue felt like a waste. He could basically fucking drink from Danny, he could fill up on him right now, sucking the sweet, sappy liquid from him like this, slow and sweet until his omega had come a billion times from his tongue. And fuck, he would never stop giving, no matter how many times he had been satisfied, Danny's perky little hole would overflow for him again and again just from him being close. That thought pleased the alpha is Brian deeply, because he knew it was true. He nibbled at Danny's rim, his canines nipping gently at his skin before pulling away and forcing Danny's legs farther apart. Suddenly his dick is just there, nuzzled between Danny's cheeks, and reveling in the steady flow of slick his omega's drooling hole gave off. Brian thrusts against him smally, just to hear his mate gasp and whine, but he has no more patience for teasing. He quickly lines himself up with Danny's sweet, little entrance and bites into his neck comfortingly as he sinks into him. His hips buck as he slids into his omega's tight, wet, hot cavern, a place that belongs only to him and his fat cock. The untouchable part of Danny, what those women he has his meaningless flings with could never have. Because it was all for Ninja Brian.

 _Mine,_ Ninja Brian snarls in both their heads, a declaration and a warning. His teeth are still holding into Danny's skin. He pulls them out and licks gently at the painful looking mark he leaves behind, at the same he pulls his hips back and thrusts into Danny. "Ahh! Oh, fuck, Alpha! Alpha, knot, knot." Brian begins to purr again as Danny begs, and picks up a rhythm. His thrusts aren't gentle in anyway. Danny's forehead slaps against the headboard which each one, but he doesn't seem to mind. He rolls his hips back to meet every movement of Brian's, panting and whining like a dog, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he struggles to remember to breathe. All he could feels, smell, hear, was Brian. His mind was cloudy, his senses dulled. All he knew was Brian and the familiar swelling in his cock as he fucked into Danny brutally.

"God, Alpha, please. Please, please, mate!" Danny cried. He clenched around Brian as he pushed inside as deep as possible. With an audible 'pop' his knot swole inside of Dan and, once again, they were stuck together, through bond and through knot. Simultaneously, they let out a howl as the knot formed and Danny came all over the sheets and collasped in his release, a breathless mess.

A shutter racked Dan's lean frame as Brian finally began to fill him with his seed in small spurts of cum. He could only pant as Ninja Brian adjusted him as gently as possible, so they were both resting on their sides. He didn't move to find his mask, instead he wiped Danny's chest off with the sheets and told hold his cock, pumping it with long, painfully slow strokes.

 _How many times do you think I can make you cum before my knot goes down?_ He taunted, giving Danny's cock a squeeze.

"F-fuck, I don't know, Bri," Danny moaned, his hips weakly pushing into Ninja Brian's fist, his mind foggy, and breathing heavy, "...th-three?"

_Then, I'll make you cum four times._

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun, little story with my favorite fun, little guys. I get pouty af because there's like 0 stories about in-universe and ABO dynamics, even though (, in my opinion), it's a fucking gold mine. Now, the ending is rushed and I'm not extremely happy with this. I've been writing it for months because I suck at being productive and today decided I fucking wanted it done. *shrugs* But like i said, it was just for fun :)  
> Please do little ole me a favor and tell me how you liked this if you have the time of day! I love hearing from those of you that read my stories. It's like a fireplace on a cold, winter night. If you don't have time and/or don't want to, thanks for checking it out anyway! You're all the fucking bees knees, my friends. Have a nice day, I'm rooting for you!
> 
> (P.S. might turn this into a series. If you have suggestions, you know where to put em (; )


End file.
